Absorbent products intended to absorb discharged body fluids are well known in the art. Such absorbent products generally comprise a fibrous mass or other absorbent body which can absorb and hold the body fluids. Similarly, it is well known that, feminine care articles have been employed to absorb and hold liquids, such as urine and/or menses. The absorbent articles have included various systems of liquid-handling layers, such as intake layers, distribution layers, retention layers and the like. Additionally, the absorbent articles have included patterns of embossments distributed on the bodyside surface of the article to provide a hinging action, or to inhibit or direct a desired flow of liquids. Other arrangements of the absorbent articles have included wing portions which can help to hold the article in place at a selected location in a wearer's undergarment. Various fasteners have been employed to secure the wing portions in a desired configuration during ordinary use. The fasteners have included adhesive fasteners as well as mechanical fasteners, and the mechanical fasteners have included conventional, hook-and-loop fasteners.
Conventional absorbent systems, however, have not provided desired combinations of comfort, rapid intake of liquid, low surface staining, low leakage and surface dryness. When such conventional absorbent systems have been constructed to include embossments, the embossments have not been sufficiently effective during ordinary use, and the liquid-handling properties of the article have not provided desired levels of liquid distribution. As a result, there has been a continued need for absorbent articles having improved deformation-control systems and improved liquid-distribution systems that can provide more secure levels of liquid intake and storage, along with increased levels of confidence to the wearer.